His Dark Lady
by carsonbane
Summary: After being taken by the Dark Lord, to be his for an eternity, Hermione finds herself in love with Voldemort. He changes her, and makes her his Dark Lady. Soon, she finds herself carrying the Dark Lord's child. Find out how the story unfolds. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I couldn't help feeling hatred towards the thing that was growing inside of me. The _life_ growing inside of me, was a result of _him._ I hated the thing inside of me, because of who its father was. The one that had caused me and my friends torture for years. _Voldemort._

Even through my hatred, I felt love towards the tiny thing that could bring me happiness in my darkened life. Somehow, I grew to love his father, even after all the pain he caused me. He took me as his, after he killed Harry. And ever since that day in May, so long ago, I have been his Dark Lady.


	2. Here's to the End and an New Beginning

Breathing hard, and covered in sweat, I continued whirling hexes and stunners at the Death Eaters. I'm trying to make my way to Harry, who is currently in a battle with the snake- like Lord Volemort. I see Harry falter in his battle, and his wand is sent soaring into the air. The only sound I hear is the quiet, raspy voice of Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The bright green light blinds me temporarily, and after it fades, I see Harry sprawled on the ground, dead. I shriek madly, and run up to Voldemort, screaming vile insults at him. My wand is drawn, and I prepare myself to say the Killing Curse, and avenge my friend.

I falter, when I look into his crimson eyes. There's some kind of emotion in them. Worry, desire, amusement, and something else.

"You wish to say something, Mudblood?"

I flinch when he says the word _Mudblood._ I drop to my knees, and cry over Harry's lifeless body. I pull his slack head into my chest, and sob into his now cold shoulder.

"_Harry...Oh Harry!_" I say that phrase over and over, repeating it to myself. I tense when I feel hands on me. I begin to struggle, as those hands pull me away from my best friend, my secret lover. I kick, scream, punch, claw, and slap at the person pulling me away from Harry.

"You will stop this nonsense this instance!" The same voice that killed Harry says to me. I tense in fear, and steady myself for the first blow. Instead, he pushes me to my knees, and calls, "My faithful and loyal servants, Harry Potter is dead! The wizarding world is OURS!"

The maniacal death eaters start chanting their excitement and happiness. Voldemort raises his hand, and the noises stop.

"And in remeberance of this day, that we took over the Wizarding World, All of you will be rewarded for your presence in the War. You may each have one of the survivors as your slave, to do whatever you want with. Now, I will be taking my leave, and am going back to the Riddle House. Until next time my friends."

After he completes his speech, he pulls me to my feet, and violently pulls me into his closed eyes, I feel the tight pull of Apparition. Opening my eyes, I find myself still in Voldemort's arms, but outside of an extremely big house. The house looks as if it hadn't been occupied for the last few years. It has long vines wrapped around it, and over grown hedges. The grass is tall and thick, and the flowers are all dead. No light is emitted from the house. It is absolutely DARK.

I do not struggle as Voldemort pulls me towards what I assume is the front door. Inside, the house is extravagant. Dark furniture made of emerald green, frosted silver, and midnight black, is in every room. Voldemort drags me up two flights of stairs, and we come to a halt outside of the closed doors of what I presume to be his room. Carved into the dark wood, are the letters TMR- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Two snakes intertwined with each other, shimmer with green, and twist and twirl around the letters. Voldemort whispers something incoherent to my ears, but obviously heard by the snakes' ears,because they begin to pull apart. The doors creak open, and reveal the large room.

The room is at least the size of the Hogwarts Heads' rooms put together, along with the common room. There is a four-poster King sized bed against the back wall. All of the walls are covered with Slytherin green wall paper. A black dressing table accompanied with a mirror sits in the far corner of the wall to my right. To my left, there is a wardrobe made of the same black wood as the desk. A few feet away from the wardrobe is a door, that leads to a bathroom.

Reality finally hits me when I look back at the mirror hanging over the dressing table. My brown curly hair, is wild, entwined with leaves and other natural matter. My skin is covered in dirt, and my muggle jeans and shirt are splattered with dried mud and blood. My seventeen- year- old slender, but curvy figure is still the way it was the day before the Final Battle began. My eyes drift to the dark figure standing behind me.

His skin is a death- like shade of white. His eyes, crimson with cat-like pupils. The fingers on his hands are skeletal, with long infected looking fingernails. My eyes drift to his face again, and the sight almost causes me to hurl. He is completely bald, and the skin on his head is almost translucent. He has no nose, just slits. and his lips are so thin, they could almost be microscopic. I shudder at the sight of him, because he looks just like the creatures I fear the most... _Snakes._

I come to the realization that I, Hermione Jean Granger, am completely alone with the Dark Lord, Voldemort.


	3. Alura Esme Arabella Caledonia

**I forgot to put these on my other chapters! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. All the credit goes to JK Rowling! The only thing I own is the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alura Esme Arabella Caledonia<strong>

Right now, I'm pretending to be asleep. I'm laying in bed with Voldemort. I do not want this day to begin, because I know that if I get up, I'll remember yesterday. The night before with Voldemort was interesting. Falling into my memories, I remember our conversation, while sitting on the exact bed that I am pretending to be sleep on.

_"Do I disgust you little girl?" Voldemort asks in a cold voice.  
><em>_"Yes. You killed Harry! And now you expect me to be your Dark Lady, or whatever? I don't think so, Mr. Snake-Face."  
><em>

_Voldemort's cold expression becomes more cold, chilling me to the bone. Oh shit! I've already gotten myself in trouble with the tyrannical King._

_"Do you think I want to look the way I look now? Your precious friend Potter made sure I lost my body, when the stupid brat wouldn't die the first time. Now I am in this monstrous body that makes me look like Nagini!" He goes into a rage making those weird spitting and hissing noises that Harry used to make._

_Used to... Harry's dead._

_I shriek when I see a giant snake twisting into the room. Voldemort takes my hand, and I feel safer. "Hermione, this is Nagini. Nagini will not harm you, okay?"_

_"O-okay." I stammer. The snake, Nagini, curls around one of the bed post, and slithers onto the soft mattress. Voldemort pulls me towards the snake, but I begin struggling. "I will NOT touch that snake. Snakes scare me! NO! Please don't make me touch it! PLEASE!" Tears begin to streak my face._

_Voldemort notices the tears coming down my face, and releases my hand. He hisses something in Parseltongue, and Nagini slides onto my lap. I scream at the top of my lungs, and start trying to throw the snake off of me, but Voldemort restrains me. "Hermione! Stop this madness at once! Nagini is NOT going to hurt you."_

_Slowly, I placed my hand on the top of the snake's head, and stoked it all the way to it's nose. I repeated the motion, and was surprised at how soft the snake's scales were. "See? You're petting my snake." At that moment, Nagini looked into her Master's eyes, and hissed something. Voldemort hissed something back._

_Out of curiosity, I ask, "What did she say?"_

_"She said she likes you." My mouth drops in a tiny 'o'. Voldemort hisses a long stream of words to Nagini, and the snake nods. She coils around my legs, and slides to the floor, slithering out of the room._

_Voldemort looks into my eyes. "Hermione." he whispers._

_"Yes." I whisper back._

_"I-You should get cleaned up." He whispers in my ear, his cool breath sending shivers down my spine._

_"okay. But why are we whispering?" I whisper._

_"I don't know." He whispers, his arms wrapping around my petite waist._

_"Hermione." How he whispers my name is **so **sexy. Wait- did I just think that?_

_I turn my head towards his, and our lips brush each others. Voldemort inhales sharply. We kiss again, and he flips me onto my back. My wrists are locked in one of his hands. "Tom, please." I moan into his neck..._

I am pulled out of my reverie, when I feel the bed spring up slowly, as Voldemort gets out of bed. I hear the ruffling of fabric, and guess he's putting his robes on. I'm startled when he says, "I know you're awake girl."

I open my eyes, and look to my right. "Are you angry...with...me?" I ask cautiously. His face is hard, with no emotions in his eyes.

"No." His one word statement is all I need, to know he's still upset about me calling him by his birth name.

"Yes you are. I can see it all over your face. I'm sorry for calling you by your real name, but _Voldemort _is not the type of name I want to be moaning while in the throws of passion and intimacy."

He pauses for a minute in thought, then finally says, "I see how that is a problem, so I will allow you to call me by my birth name whenever we are alone. Otherwise, you will refer to me as 'My Lord', 'Master', or 'my Dark Lord'. Understood?"

I nod my head, but he says, "Speak when I am talking to you. You were so vocal last night."

I blush in embarrassment. "Yes, Milord."

"When we are in public, I will refer to you as 'my Dark Lady' or 'Madame du Sombre'. When we are in private, I will call you Hermione. Understood?"

"Yes, Milord. What does Madame du Sombre"

"Dark Mistress. Alright. Come, Hermione, we have business to attend to."

I pull myself up, and off of the soft bed. The blanket that I was previously wrapped in, cascades to the floor, revealing my naked body to him. "Um...I think I'll need some clothes."

Voldemort, or Tom, walks over to the wardrobe, and pulls out an emerald green sweetheart dress, with layers upon layers of ruffles. The dress has a corset of taffeta, and sequins lining the waist. He places the dress on the bed, then goes back to the wardrobe to retrieve undergarments, and accessories. He places the strapless black bra and knickers on the bed, besides the dress. The shoes are six inch black leather pumps. He gives me a black veiled miniature hat.

"Here. Get dressed."

I slide the undergarments on my thin frame, then get to work on putting on the dress. I slide the dress over my head, but then get stuck. "Um...help me. Please?" My voice is muffled by the fabric covering my face.

Voldemort sighs, and I hear him come up behind me. He yanks on the dress, and it slides easily over my head, flowing down the rest of my body. He ties the corset, which pushes my boobs up even further. "Thanks." I murmur. I slide my feet into the stilettos, and tip over. Voldemort catches me before I completely fall.

"Hmm...We're gonna have to make the heel smaller."

The heel begins going down, and I can finally stand up correctly. I look at the shoe, and it's about an 4.5 inch heel. Voldemort whispers something, and I feel my hair pull away from my face. He takes the hat from my hands, and tips it to the side, so the veil covers a part of my face. I walk over to the full length mirror, and look at myself.

I'm about five inches taller, and 2 inches skinnier. My hair is in a glossy brown, loose chignon, and the hat sits perfectly on my head. The dress fits me perfectly, and the train floods behind me at least three feet. My skin has taken on its original shade of fresh milk white, and my cheeks are tinged slightly pink. My lips are the color of blood roses. Dipped between my bosom, is an extravagant black pearl necklace. In my ears are the matching earrings.

"I look... beautiful."

"You do, now come along." Voldemort reaches for my hand, and I slide my hand into his, letting him pull me into his arms. I feel the sickening pull of side- along Apparition.

* * *

><p>We arrive, at what I remember to be Malfoy Manor- the House in which Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me. Voldemort pulls me through the gates of the Manor. With a flick of his wand, the french doors with silver snake handles open. He walks, and I follow. I find myself at the entrance of what appears to be a large meeting hall. I see at least fifty people dressed in Black robes, all who are Death Eaters.<p>

As I walk behind my Master, I recognize the platinum blonde hair and aristocratic features of the Malfoys. I see my ex- Professor Snape, with his black eyes and equally dark hair. I stiffen when my eyes land on my torturer. _Bellatrix Lestrange._

I quicken my pace, when I see her lips curl into a snarl. My Master sits at the front of the room in a grand chair on a platform. He motions for me to join him on the platform, standing behind his chair. The Death Eaters drop down to their knees in front of us, murmuring "My Lord".

"Rise my faithful servants." He pauses for them to stand up. They all keep their gazes cast downwards. "Lucius, where are the prisoners?"

"My Lord, the prisoners are waiting in the dungeon. They are being watched by Fenrir and Rabastan. Do you wish for them to be brought to you, my Lord?"

"Yes. Go fetch them." We watch as Lucius leaves in a hurry, blonde hair and robe breezing behind him. "Now, I would like to congratulate you all, on our success of defeating the Order, and taking over the Wizarding World. On to knew business. I appoint Severus Snape as the Chief Death Eater at the Ministry. He will work alongside Lucius Malfoy, and they will restore order, and enforce new laws, taking orders from me. Severus, come."

My ex- professor approaches the platform with caution. He bows, "Yes, my Lord."

"After the meeting, you will be allowed to round up ten or so of the Death Eaters present, and go down to the Ministry. But before you leave, I will need to speak to you in private. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Alright Severus, you may return to the ranks."

"Um... Master? Forgive me for asking, but I'm sure we are all wondering who this lovely Lady behind you is."

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you yet. This is Alura Esme Arabella Caledonia."


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer. I OWN nothing, except for the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise!<strong>

Alura Esme Arabella Caledonia. The name repeats itself in my head, over and over again. The more I think it, the better it sounds. My new name is Alura.

"Mistress Caledonia is a descendant from the great Rowena Ravenclaw. She is also of French descent. I found her, and she is to be my Dark Lady, after we are wedded. You will respect Miss Caledonia, as if she were me. If she has any problems with any of you- as I would hope not- she will alert me. The infraction will be dealt with in the highest means of punishment. Understood?"

The Death Eaters murmur their agreement, saying "Yes Master."

After this, Lucius marches back in followed by thirty or so dirty and raggedy wizards and witches bound by chains. Their faces are covered by black hood's, and they're all looking at the ground. Picking up the tail- end, are the beastly werewolf Fenrir Greyback, and the dark, alluring, and dangerous, Rabastan Lestrange. "Ah, Lucius. So glad you could rejoin us. Fenrir, Rabastan."

In a deep, rough, rumbling voice, Fenrir says, "Master, what will you have us do with this filth?"

"Put them in a line, facing me. Oh, and do not take more than a minute to do this task." I love the way he sounds so innocent while saying threatening things. Did I just think that? _EWWW!_

Fenrir, Rabastan, and Lucius start jerking and pulling the prisoners into one straight line. It took them 33 seconds- I timed it. One prisoner stands out to me, because they keep their head held high.

Crouching down, so I can whisper in my Lord's ear, I say, "Milord, who is that one there?"

"In do time, you will find out my dear." He says in a low voice so only I can hear him. In a louder voice he orders, "Un-mask them."

Lucius flicks his wand, and all of their masks disappear.

I look over the battered and bruised faces. Once again my eyes are drawn to the person with their head held high, and I gasp. It's Sirius Black. I also see some of the remaining Weasleys, Luna, and Neville.

"Is there something the matter madame sombre?"

_Oh shit!_ "No Milord. I was just disgusted by their appearance. Shouldn't your loyal servants have cleaned them up to make them more presentable for you?"

"Yes, their smell is atrocious. Lucius! Why do they smell so disgusting?"

"Forgive me, Master, but I did not know you wished for them to be cleaned. Shall I cast a mass Scourgify over them?" The elder Malfoy says, with his head bowed.

"Make it quick."

With a few twists of his wand, Lucius casts the mass Scourgify spell over the mass of prisoners. Sirius glares directly into Voldemort's eyes.

"Is there something you wish to say, Filth?" Voldemort says, directing his gaze at the brave Sirius.

"Yeah. You're a good for nothing, son of a bitch that hides behind his group of idiots that do all his dirty work. You're a coward. You kill children, you killed my godson, and now I'm gonna kill you." Sirius lunges towards Voldemort.

Voldemort draws his wand, and whispers "Crucio." For a split second, there is silence. Then the room is filled with the blood- curdling screams of Sirius Black. Rising, but keeping his eyes and wand trained on the screaming, twisted figure of Sirius, Voldemort reaches for my hand. I slip my hand into his, and allow him to pull me off the podium and towards the Squirming Sirius.

We stand over him, and for a several more seconds, which feel like hours, we listen to his screams. Finally Voldemort lifts the Torture Curse.

"Coward you call me? Are you sure about your answer?"Voldemort's cold voice whispers across the room.

"You... are a... coward!" Sirius pants while curled up in a ball, shaking from the after shock of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort breathes.

I watch as the blood spills out of Sirius' body. "Lestrange! Remove this filth from my sight! And when you come back, you better have a house elf with you to clean his lame excuse for blood."

Lestrange scurries to roughly pick up Sirius, and pull him away.

With a cruel smile Voldemort says, "Now that we've had our fun... Is there anyone that wishes to join our ranks." He waits for a few seconds, and I see 2 tentative hand go up in the air. "Ah... I knew there would be someone with a sliver of common sense. One of you unveil them."

As the hoods come off, I see a shock of glossy, tumbled red hair... _Ginny Weasley_. Next to Ginny is the ever mysterious and loony, Luna Lovegood.

"Mmmm...A Weasley. I think you'll make an interesting addition to our ranks. And you are?"

"L-Luna L-L-Lovegood." Luna stammers.

"Ah, Lovegood. I was quite fond of your father. You will make an excellent reward for Lucius."

If it's even possible, Luna's face darkens more. Milord smirks at the two trembling girls.

"Come. You are to be branded now."

Ginny takes a hesitant step towards Milord. Luna does the same. They continue this way for what seems like hours before they're standing before Milord and I.

"Why don't you do the honors Alura?" My lord motions for me to take out my wand, that's sheathed in my hair. I pull my familiar from its hiding spot, and look at Milord. "The spell, Milord?"

"Say '_Notatis__ pro vita __sua_'." Milord commands me. I loosely translate the Latin words into Branded his for Life.

I aim my wand at Ginny, and say "_Notatis pro vita sua_." A jet of dark purple light shoots from my wand, and engulfs Ginny. Ginny gives a strangled scream, as her hands clutch her throat. The Letters TMR carve onto Ginny's skin, followed by the numbers 001.

I turn to Luna, and she catches my eyes. She gasps, "_Hermione..._"

Rage and nervousness bubbles up inside of me."CRUCIO!"

Luna drops down to the cold, hard floor, and screams, thrashing on the floor. Her hands claw at her face, and she jerks heavily from side to side. Blood starts coming from her throat, after she screams for about 20 minutes. Milord just stands to the side, and smirks.

Without taking my eyes off of Luna, I call out, "Madame Lestrange, you're quite familiar with the Torture Curse correct?"

"Absolutely."

"How long did it take for the Longbottoms to go insane?" I ask in a monotonous voice.

"Under constant torture, it took the man about five hours. The little woman was strong, but she finally cracked after another thirty minutes."

I nod at the information, storing it away for later use. I concentrate on the pleading cries of Luna. I smile slightly, finally lifting the curse off of Luna. "I think I'll test that on the ones Milord instructs me to torture." I look Milordin his blood red eyes.

"We shall see." Is all he hisses.


	5. A New Task

**I forgot to put these on my other chapters! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. All the credit goes to JK Rowling! The only thing I own is the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Task<strong>

As the meeting comes to an end, the air is charged with the smell of death and torture. After I branded Ginny and Luna, Luna was given to Lucius as promised. To everyones surprise, Ginny was given to me. _ME!_ A _mudblood._ So, now the Dark Lord, Ginny, Professor Snape, and I are walking through the halls to a private meeting room. With a flick of my wand, Ginny is chained to my chair. With another flick, her cries are silenced.

"You wish for me to do something for you, my Lord?" Professor Snape asks. I feel his eyes slide over my body.

"Ah, Severus. Always getting straight to the point. As a matter of fact, I wish for you to brew a potion for me." Voldemort's high, cold voice echoes across the room.

"What potion is it Master?"

What? Never, _ever,_ did I expect to hear Severus Snape call anyone "Master" in front of two of his former students, even if he didn't know one.

"The Elixer of Life. This potion contains the blood of a Black Phoenix. I have obtained one, so find all the ingredients you need. After that, I will have Alura to deliver the blood herself. Along with my hair particles."

"Yes, my Lord. Is there anything else you wish for me to do?"

"No. You are dismissed Severus."

Professor Snape bows before retreating from the room.

As the door closes, I turn to Voldemort.

"Milord, can you tell me what became of Draco Malfoy?" I ask cautiously.

"He is still among my ranks, if you're wondering if he's dead. Why?"

"Well... I was hoping I could talk to someone that I know from school. I am more than happy to have you in my company, so if you do not wish it, I will not hold a grudge."

"Very well, since you have been some what gracious towards me, instead of a sniveling nitwit. Tonight, I believe I will take you. I will make your mind, body, and souk mine. Forever."

"Yes milord. I have been awaiting this. I have never been with someone as dark and powerful as you before." I tell him.

"Come Alura. We must get back to our rooms. I will send your slave to her own chambers in the Riddle House." He snaps his fingers and Ginny disappears.

Tom wraps me in his arms, and I feel the tug of side along apparition. As my legs buckle, I find myself lying on our king sized bed. Only the best for Voldemort.

I still fill disgusted by his horrid appearance. He is so pale and snake like. I mean really, can't he do something about that?

"That's what Severus is working on dear. I didn't want you to have to look upon me like this."

Tom is leaning over me, and I can feel his toned muscles under my hands. He's still got on his thick black robes, and all I want to di is rip them off of his body.

Patience my dear, he whispers into my mind. He kisses me gently on the lips. I part my mouth slowly, as he licks my lips, asking for entrance. His tongue slips into my mouth, and our tongues embrace.

I run my hands over his bald head, mianing unto his mouth. He grips my hair in his fingers, pulling it from its bun. I feel his erection against by fully clothed thigh. I rock against him, edging him on.

Slowly, my dress becomes undone, and it slips to the floor, due to our constant motion on the bed. I pull his robe from his shoulders and toss it to the side, where it lands in a heap with my dress. I start to unbutton Tom's black silk shirt. Once the last button is plucked, I run my hands over his pale toned chest. I moan even louder. "Tom please." I unbuckle his black trousers, and pull them from his body. We collapse back on the bed, a pile of twisted limbs.

Tom kisses be with abandon, and I let him. My hips grind against his, begging him to shove his cock inside of my wet waiting pussy. Tom removes my bra,and reqches down to cup my breasts with his fingers. "Oh yes" I groan into his skin. He bends his head towards my left boob, and sucks like a baby. I run my hands down his body, and into his underwear. I grip his length and start working him in my hands. Tom hisses and releases my nipple with a pop. "Hermione..."

He literally rips my panties from my body, and throws them across the room. His hand snakes between our bodies, and he touches by soaking wet folds. He inserts a finger into my sodden core, and I moan. He adds another one, and massages my clit. "Yes Tom, right there." He adds two more fingers to my pussy, stretching me to my limits. My hips buck furiously into his fingers, and I feel my orgasm come on. Tom squeezes my clit hard, and I come so hard I see white spots in my vision. I pant his name over and over again, until my breathing returns to normal.

"Thank you Tom... Now that I've had my fun, why don't I return the favor." I slide down his body, and position my head above his rigid cock. Gods, he's got the biggest cock I've ever seen. I lick the come from his tip, before guiding his luxurious cock into my mouth. I feel his cock hit the back of my throat, and I stay like that for several seconds, before pulling back up. I swipe my tongue around his too, before leading it back in. Tom bucks into my mouth, and his fingers twine in my hair. His hand guides my motions, setting me at a fast pace. My moans vibrate up his cock, extending his pleasure. He fucks my mouth brutally, hitting the back of my throat repeatedly. I gag slightly as he drags me down two more times, before shooting his hot, salty come down my throat. I swallow, and lick his cock clean while he catches his breath.

"Witch, where did you learn how to do that?"

"A book. It had pictures. And it taught me how to relax by throat muscles to keep from gagging."

Tom flips me over, and positions himself between my legs. I spread them even more to accommodate him.

"Wwll, did this book teach you how I was going to fuck your little brains out and have you screaming and weighing underneath be?" he says, kissing my neck.

"No, put I'm sure you can."

His tip brushes my core, and I moan, begging for more. In one swift thrust, he enters me, filling himself to the hilt. I screech, and he stretches by walls to fit his cock.

"So tight and so wet for me. Yes witch, scream for je to fuck you. Beg for me to fuck you into the bed."

"Oh my god! I want you to fuck me so hard Tom!" I pant.

With that, he pulls almost all the way out, and slams back into me. He repeats this motion for several strokes before switching positions. He grabs my legs and pulls them over his shoulders. This new angle causes him to hit my cervix and brush against my g-spot at the same time. My hands grip his arms as he fucks me so hard.

When I'm near completion, Tom pulls out, and flips me over. I feel him brush against my ass. He murmurs a lubrication spell, before sliding in. The burn feels so good that I push back against him. He slams into my ass, and all i can do is stay on my knees and pant like a dog. He pulls out of my ass, and slams back into my wet pussy. I scream.

He fucks my pussy, and we climax at the same time. He calls my name with I grunt, and I scream so loudly my throat hurts. I pass out, as my orgasm resides.


	6. And the Walls Come Tumbling Down

**I forgot to put these on my other chapters! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. All the credit goes to JK Rowling! The only thing I own is the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>An the Walls come Tumbling Down<strong>

_Two Weeks after Sex Scene_

"Crucio!" I jolt awake, as Voldemort uses the Cruciatus Curse on me.

As soon as I wake up, Voldemort takes the curse off of me. I pant from the after shocks of the Torture Curse. I blink several times to clear my vision. Voldemort stands over me, completely naked. Did I forget to mention how beautiful his body is? He has the body of a swimmer, with long muscled limbs.

"Must you wake me up like that?" I hiss through my teeth at him, turning my glare towards his face.

"Watch your tone with me Mudblood. I may have decided to take you as my wife, but you are still beneath me. I am the Dark Lord!" He snarls at me.

"Yes Milord."

"Now get up! We have business to attend to this morning. Go wash, and then get dressed." Voldemort orders, while pulling me up. I stumble, and he catches me before I hit the ground.

"Thank you." I murmur to the Dark Wizard. In all my glory, I walk seductively to the Bathroom. I shut the door behind me, and turn to the mirror. I gasp at my reflection.

My hair is considerably darker than the last time I looked in the mirror, and my doe brown eyes are tinged with crimson. My breasts have gotten a little bigger, and my bum has gotten a tad bit larger. What shocks me the most is the slight bump that my once flat stomach has developed.

Before I can ponder the strange occurrence, nausea swells up inside of me, and I bolt for the toilet. I throw up everything I ate last night into the white porcelain toilet.

Voldemort swirls, now dressed in his black robes. "Hermione? What is that awful noise?"

I ignore him, and wipe my mouth. I flush the toilet, and remain sitting on the cold floor. Voldemort finds me in front of the toilet. "Hermione?"

I continue to ignore him.

"Hermione."

And still I ignore him. I am too deep in thought to answer him. How long have I been with Voldemort?

"Mudblood, if you don't answer me in the next two seconds, I am going to curse you within an inch of your life!" Voldemort threatens.

I turn my head slightly, and look at him out the corner of my eye. "Yes?" I ask in a weak voice.

"What is the matter with you?"

"How long have I been here? With you?" I ask, instead of answering his question.

"Today is the 30th, so Three weeks. Why?" He asks, a small frown marring his features.

I start counting in my head. I had ended my period on the 16th of April. _One, two, three four, five, six, seven...I'm 14 days late. If I just so happened to be pregnant, and I do mean **IF**, then there is no way possible that I should be showing signs of a baby this early._

__"Mudblood, what are you thinking? Don't make me use Legilimency on you!"

I turn my stony gaze on Voldemort. In a voice barely above a whisper, I say, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>~~~~(o)(o)(o)(o)~~~~<p>

Voldemort's face melts into a mask of indifference. Slowly he takes out his wand, and presses it to the Mark on his left forearm. After a few seconds, Professor Snape sweeps in in his black robes.

"You wish to speak with me My Lord?" Snape says in his drawling voice.

"Severus, cancel all of my plans for today. Something just came up." Voldemort orders in a faraway voice.

Snape takes in my naked appearance. He gazes at my tear- streaked face to my hands resting on my stomach. Then his gaze shifts to Voldemort's stony gaze at the ground. Snape's eyebrows lift ever-so-slightly.

"Of course My Lord. Is there anything else I can do?" Snape asks.

"Contact a healer."

"Yes My Lord." When Voldemort doesn't say anything else, Snape takes that as his cue to leave.

Ten minutes or so later, Snape returns to find us in the same positions. This time he is accompanied by an old Witch wearing dark blue Healers robes.

"My Lord, I have returned with Madeline Brown. She is a female Healer, and deals with the problems I believe you are currently having, My Lord." Snape explains.

"You have done well Severus. You may leave." Voldemort says, finally taking his glowing eyes off of the ground and looking at Snape.

"Thank you My Lord." As Snape turns to leave, Voldemort stops him.

"Oh and Severus, how is the work coming along with the Potion?" He lifts an non-existent eyebrow at Snape.

"Fine My Lord. I meant to tell you that I needed the Phoenix blood." Snape says keeping his eyes trained low.

"Very well. I will have someone send it over later, when I have time. Thank you Severus. Now you may go."

"Thank you again My Lord." Snape disapparates from the room, to god knows where.

Voldemort turns his gaze on the quivering Old woman. "Come." He orders, before sweeping out of the bathroom.

The Old woman turns sympathetic eyes upon me, before following the Dark Lord out of the room.

I get up from my position on the floor, and wrap myself in a robe hanging from a hook, then join Milord and Healer Brown in the bedroom. Voldemort gestures for me to lie on the bed, and begins pacing. I do as he says.

Healer Brown nervously stands before me, with her wand in hand. "I'm just going to run a quick scan,to see if you're pregnant or not. Then, we'll go from there." Healer Brown says.

Healer Brown start waving her wand, whispering an incantation under her breath. A yellow light shoots out of her wand, and disappears into my stomach. "If it turns blue, you're not pregnant. If it turns red, then you are."

After a few seconds the yellow light flickers between red and blue. Finally, it turns purple.

"Hmmm..." the Healer frowns. "That's odd."

Voldemort stops pacing, and comes to stand over Healer Brown's shoulder. "Why's it purple?"

"Well..." The healer murmurs something.

"Speak up Woman!" Voldemort growls, pulling out his wand.

"It would appear that the child is half-human and half-vampire." Healer Brown says nervously.


	7. Secrets Revealed

**I forgot to put these on my other chapters! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. All the credit goes to JK Rowling! The only thing I own is the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets Revealed<strong>

"What?" I shriek. "How is that even possible? Neither one of us is a vampire!"

Voldemort just stands there. After a few minutes of silence, Voldemort grabs the Healer and pulls her into his study.

I lie back on the soft black silk sheets, and begin going over everything that's happened to me in the last 3 weeks.

_On May 2nd, Voldemort took me as his own. On the 4th, Voldemort gave me Ginny, and then we had sex. After that, I really lost track of time, because I would either visit Ginny in her room, or Voldemort would fuck me. However, I had started to notice the little changes in my daily routine. Some days I slept for 12 hours, and I would ring the bell for Dottie more often. My appetite had changed dramatically in the course of 3 weeks. I asked Dottie to bring me more food now. Pickles and peanut butter was the things I asked for frequently. But the most frequent thing I craved was tomatoes and tomato juice. I would ask Dottie to bring me anything with tomatoes, and she brought whatever she could find. The taste was just never right._

* * *

><p><em>Inside Voldemort's study<em>

"My Lord... Are you a vampire?" Healer Brown asks.

"No...I'm half vampire... What does this mean for the baby? What will happen to Hermione?"

"Well...Most likely, she will die if she is not strong enough. The baby will basically suck the life right out of her. In the end, she will most likely die. It will end up killing her from the inside out." Healer Brown says sadly.

"Is there anyway we can stop it... from killing Hermione?" Voldemort asks softly.

"I would suggest terminating the pregnancy... However, I am not sure if it would work. Your best option is to let the baby live for now, and get rid of it after a few months."

Voldemort chokes back a sob. "Thank you."

"Would you like me to go in there and tell Hermione My Lord?"

"No. I will tell her myself. Come." The Dark Lord says, reverting back to his cold self. He walks out the door.

Healer Brown follows him into the room.

* * *

><p>I am lying on the bed, when Voldemort comes back in. He sits on the bed next to me, and gently takes my hand. My eyebrows shoot up into my hair line. He is completely out of character.<p>

"So, what does this mean for the baby? Is he going to be alright?" I ask expectantly.

"Yes, the baby is going to be perfectly fine. He's just going to grow a little faster than normal babies, and be a little stronger. I have never actually dealt with a supernatural pregnancy before, but I have heard of them happening. So if it is okay with your husband, I would like to place you on a special diet." Healer Brown trains her eyes on the floor.

I look expectantly towards Voldemort. He gives an almost imperceptible nod.

"Okay. So, I want you to be on bed rest for the entire span of the pregnancy. The only time you may get up, is when you need to go to the bathroom, and even that might change. There is a possibility that the baby may break some of your bones, so have a Healer at the ready. You should drink at least 6 cups of AB blood per day. This will keep you and the baby healthy, because the baby will be craving blood, more than anything else. I'm going to give you a potion that **should** help with the morning sickness, however, it may not because of your situation. Take 2 teaspoons every morning, with breakfast. That's all I can tell yu to do now, since it's so early in the pregnancy. Now, I'm going to go get some of the potion, and I will be right back."

Healer Brown pulls out her wand and disapparates from the room. Ten seconds later, she returns with a liter sized jug. She hands the jug to Voldemort, who takes it. "Two teaspoons every morning, with breakfast. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. That is are dismissed. And tell no one of what happened here today." Voldemort places the jug on the night side table, before standing up. "Thank you."

Healer Brown leaves the room hurriedly, throwing a sympathetic look at me over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Healer Brown confirmed my theory of being pregnant. In those 2 weeks, my stomach has grown one and a half inches, and baby TJ (Tom Junior) has chipped two of my ribs.<p>

Voldemort's behavior had changed completely. He was nicer to me, and he wouldn't get angry with me anymore. He also would buy me anything I wanted. So, I was completely mystified by his nervous behavior today.

"Tom? What's wrong?" I ask him softly, from my spot on the bed.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me anything Tom." I say reassuringly.

"No I can't. Because then you might hate me." I hear regret in his voice.

"Tom, just tell me what's wrong." I command.

"I-I'm a half vampire. My father, Tom Riddle Senior, was a vampire. My mother got pregnant by him, and then he left her. She didn't know he was a vampire, so she didn't take the precautions to ensure her survival, when she gave birth to me. On December 31st, she was so _weak_, but she still wanted to have me. She was like a walking zombie. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she couldn't do anything. Because of me, she ended up dead. I ripped through her body. I broke her bones, and still she loved me. She died with a smile on her face, happy that she gave birth to me, a _monster._"

I take the time to process everything that he just said. Then it dawns on me. I'm carrying a half-vampire. I'm human. I'm going to die, and it's all his fault.

"You mean to tell me that the child inside of me is basically going to kill me from the inside out? And you knew about it?" I yell furiously.

"The healer says that you will most likely die, but I'm not going to let you. Drinking the blood will help ensure your survival, as well as the child's. Then we'll go from there."

"What do you mean we'll go from there? Either way it goes, I'm still going to die! Do you even care about me?"

"Yes, of course I do! But I am not worrying about you dying. You're going to live." Voldemort says in a exasperated voice.

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"I'm going to change you... After you make some horcruxes."


	8. Silence

**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, ALL CREDIT GOES TO JK ROWLING!**

**A/N: To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your words really help, and keep me going. This new chapter is basically going to be Hermione's inner battle with herself about making horcruxes and the baby.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

I have become entranced in my own thoughts, drowning out all that is occurring around me**.**

_It's been 4 weeks since Voldemort told me that he was going to have me make Horcruxes. Voldemort's words shocked me into silence, and so far Voldemort hasn't disturbed my whirling mind. I am now 2 months pregnant-more or less. I've lost twenty pounds, leaving me at 98 pounds. My once silky brown hair has become brittle, and is falling out in clumps. I'm so fragile that you can see my bones. The only thing big on me is my ever- growing belly, and my gaunt cinnamon eyes. My skin is so waxy and see- through, that someone could mistake me for a dead person if they did not see my rapidly rising and falling chest._

_ Baby TJ has broken 3 of my ribs, which the standby Healer fixed immediately after they broke. I've been placed on permanent bed rest by Healer Brown, seeing as how I don't have the strength to get up and go to the bathroom. Healer Brown says that drinking the blood is helping, although I don't believe her. She's had me connected to a pee bag. I know for a fact that my heart is working overtime to produce enough blood to keep me alive... I'm just waiting for the day that it will stop, leaving me and my baby dead._

_Voldemort is sometimes there to feed me, but since he is the ruler of the entire Wizarding World he's pretty busy. So when Voldemort isn't there, Ginny is there to feed me. Ginny and I have gotten even closer than we were before. I keep her from getting abused by the Death Eaters, and slip her books from time to time, to keep her from being bored. But we usually end up in Voldemort and I's room talking about anything and everything. Our conversation usually focuses around my marriage to Voldemort and the pregnancy. Ginny is usually the one to alert the Healer when the baby's broken another one of my bones. She empties my pee bag 5 times a day, feeds me my medicine 4 times a day (Healer Brown increased my dosage), soup 3 times a day, and blood 8 times a day. She reads to me whenever I ask her to, and helps me change position in the bed from time to time. I have become so depended on Ginny that Voldemort has set up a small 12 by 12 foot room- complete with a twin sized bed, a toilette, and a small table, within our room at the Riddle House._

_Voldemort says that I should make the Horcruxes if I want to stay alive... but I don't want to kill anyone, so I can live. Nor do I even have the strength to even utter the Killing Curse. All I can do is lay in our bed, and think about the maybe future. I already know there is no need to be optimistic, because the Healer has already told me that out of all the supernatural pregnancies in the world- a total of 115, the chances of surviving is less that 2%. And even the 2 women that survived still had major problems with walking, and needed to be assisted in everything._

_Me being Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Gryffindor Princess, I don't want to become dependent upon people for the rest of my life. So I decide to take Tom's advice and make the horcrux._

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a short chapter today. Read and review! Your thoughts matter to me.<p>

xoxo Carson3


	9. Horcrux Making

**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, ALL CREDIT GOES TO JK ROWLING!**

**A/N: To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your words really help, and keep me going. This new chapter is basically going to be about Hermione making her horcrux. Longest Chapter EVER!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Horcrux Making<strong>

* * *

><p>"My lord... I want to make the horcrux. I want to live." i whisper hoarsely to voldemort.<p>

"Are you sure about this? We can always find another way for you to live, since you're so weak and you cant cast a single spell."

"There are other options?" i ask, my voice barely rising above a whisper. Talking takes too much energy out of me, so I usually sleep for most of the day.

"Yes my sweet. There is a ritual that we can do, to bind your soul to mine, so you wont die. But it will take two months to prepare, time that we probably wont have."

I take a few seconds to think things over, before shaking my head no. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Voldemort raises his nonexistent eyebrows at me.

"How about, you give me a month to get some of my strength back and to make the horcrux. While I'm doing that, you can start the ritual process. If I don't make the horcrux, we can do the ritual. If I do, we can still do the ritual afterwards. "

Voldemort contemplates my proposition, before nodding. Voldemort gracefully gets up, and goes into his study. He returns with a medium sized tome bound by worn leather. Voldemort casts a wandless charm on the book so that it hovers in my lap. "All you have to do is command it, and it will do as you wish. The charm wont wear off until your month is over."

I look at the book and read the cover. _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ "I dont suppose you have any time to read to me, do you?" I croak.

"Umm...At the moment I do not. Would you like for me to send for the blood traitor?" He asks in a calm voice.

"Her name is Ginny. And yes please."

Voldemort calls for a house elf to get her. Ginny comes out of her tiny room wearing one of her 3 grey wool robes. She's gotten to be quite skinny, but not where her cheeks are hollowed or you can see her bones-like me. Ginny hasn't had a real meal since before she was branded. Voldemort only allows her to eat soups without vegetables, meats, or pastas, hard water, and sometimes a piece of bread. I try to sneak her food, but it only makes her sick because she hasn't had real food in a while.

Ginny bows her head, never making eye contact with either of us. "Yes, My Lord." Her once melodic voice is now raspy from hunger and mistreatment.

"I wish for you to read this book to my wife. If you lie about the information within this book, the consequences will be severe. So severe that you will be wishing for death, but death will never come. I will know if you lie or do so much as gag. You are ordered to read this book to Hermione until she needs something, or is ready for a nap or bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Her eyes are still focused on the floor.

Voldemort leans over the bed, and brushes a gentle kiss over my lips. "I'll be back my dear." He disappears in a flurry of black robes.

Ginny picks up the book, and lays down on the bed next to me. She puts her arm around my shoulders, gently propping me up on her chest. Her raspy voice washes over me, as she begins to read.

_"What is the Darkest kind of Magick in the Dark Arts? Something to some believers of the Light that is completely unnatural and evil. This form of Magick is the process of ripping one's soul through the intolerable act- murder, and placing the piece of the soul within an object. Therefore, when the body dies, the spirit does not, and can be placed in a new body. This makes the creator of the horcrux immortal to some extent, because Horcruxes can be found and destroyed in several ways._

_The process of making a horcrux is highly difficult for one that does not have the magical capacity to carry out the steps needed to make a horcrux. It can also be extremely painful, by pulling pieces of your soul from your body._

_The process of making a horcrux can be done two different ways: by saying Death's Chant, or by drinking the Ripper's Draught. If something goes wrong, both methods can end up killing you, or leaving you a soul-less, much similar to a person placed under the Dementor's Kiss. _

**_The Ripper's Draught_**

**_Time: approximately 2 months_**

**_Ingredients_****_:_**

**_33 Unicorn Hairs_**

**_13 drops of Black Sekhaim Pheonix blood _**

**_18 portions of crushed snake fangs _**

**_5 heartstrings of the Hungarian Horntail _**

**_3 powdered bicorn horns _**

**_2 bunches of fluxweed picked at midnight _**

**_21 lace wing flies _**

**_9 servings of Basilisk Venom _**

**_7 servings of Basilisk Blood _**

**_6 servings of Acromantula Venom _**

**_Apply fluxweed to brew, and stir counter clockwise for 19 strokes. Add 20 Unicorn hairs,and let simmer for 5 minutes. Crush snake fangs, and add total amount of portions. Stir brew 5 strokes clockwise. Next, add black Sekhaim Pheonix blood, and stir in z shaped patterns for 30 seconds. Let brew sit for 14 days._**

**_Immediately add the powdered bicorn horns to the brew. Add fluxweed at midnight, and let simmer on a low fire for 7 days. After 168 hours, or seven days, add the heartstrings of the Hungarian Horntail. Repeat the words : _**_**In Cor a Hungarorum Draco. **__**Addere dolor et crudelitatem ad bibens potionem. **__**Eorum vita desideraretur, non tenebrosum.**_

_**After saying the chant, add the Acromantula Venom, followed by the Basilisk Venom, followed by the Basilisk Blood. Stir the brew counter clockwise for 11 strokes. Let the Brew sit in ice at a constant temperature of 25 degrees Fahrenheit for 35 days. Lastly, increase heat to 153 degrees Fahrenheit, and add the remaining 13 strands of Unicorn hair. Stir clockwise for 3 strokes.  
><strong>_

_**The potion should be a violet red color. If it is not, it will act as a fast acting internal to external body incinerator. Drink the potion, and move you wand from your heart to the object you wish to place a piece of your soul within, 3 times, saying the words : In obice circum Anima fuerit temporaliter irritum. Animam meam a me, quod in mea posuit potestate.**_

Since the potion takes 2 months to brew, and I only have one, I can not use that method.

Ginny has been reading me this book for about an hour. and Ive only found out that you have to kill someone and say an incantation. I'm about to tell Ginny to stop reading, until I hear her say, **_"Quod fecerit homicidium, quod dissecuerit cessit. Meum dilacerata anima de me. Et pones in eo praeter me. Et vivam in omni aeternitate periculo corporis humani et sensus meus. Hoc hindress de me. **In obice circum Anima fuerit temporaliter irritum. Animam meam a me, quod in mea posuit potestate.**_** is the Latin incantation for creating a horcrux.

~~~~(o)(o)(o)~~~~

In the last two weeks, I have been working on getting my strength back, so I can make the Horcrux. Healer Brown has increased my blood intake to 14 cups a day. She's taken me off of permanent bed rest, giving me an hour to walk around, unless I feel any pains. I've gained 4 pounds, leaving me at 102 pounds. My hair looks a little healthier, but not that much. Its not as brittle as it was before. My stomach is now at 22 inches, the equivalency of a woman 20 to 25 weeks along in the pregnancy. And I've only been pregnant for 3 and a half months.

Voldemort has taken notice, and is starting to stay at the House longer, by maybe an hour or so. He kisses me, and holds me, and is SO nice to me. I want to fuck him, but I think my heart will definitely give out on me if that happens. I know for a fact that I love this man, despite him being a sadistic murdering bastard, and I'm starting to think he loves me too.

~~~~(o)(o)(o)~~~~

Today is the last day before my month is over. I'm up to 108 pounds, and I drink 20 cups of blood a day. I am now four months pregnant, but my stomach is 28 inches- the equivalency of a pregnant woman 28 weeks along. I know that me performing magic, especially a spell that is very high on the energy consuming level, will put an even bigger strain on my heart. It just might stop it, and its not like I even want that.

Voldemort sends Snape to bring me to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He apparates us there. When I get down to the dungeons, Voldemort is already waiting for me. His back is facing away from me, and I can see his lean body through his robes. I come around to the front of him and stretch up on the tips of my toes, so I can wrap my body arms around his neck. Immediately his arms go around my waist, and he supports most of my weight. He brushes a soft kiss against my lips, as is hands travel to my ever growing belly.

I open my eyes, and see his pain behind his well concealed eyes. He knows that it's almost time for the baby to be born. And that I could die when it comes. I want to end his pain, at least if it's only temporarily. I hate to see him like this. A man of his stature down in the dumps because his muggle- born wife just might die on him since she's pregnant with his unborn half vampire child. I capture his barely there lips in an all consuming kiss, not caring that we have an audience.

Placing one last kiss on my mouth, Voldemort whispers against my lips, "We need to stop. You need to make the Horcrux." I groan, when he releases me from his hold, but walk towards the doors, where my kill has been staged.

I gasp when I enter the chamber, and see ALL of Voldemort's followers seated. Everyone rises as Voldemort and I enter arm in arm. I look into the minds of all of his followers, and I see that they're all thinking _What happened to the Dark Lord's Wife?_

Voldemort's voice, pulls me out of the mind of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her last thoughts chill me to the bone. _How is it that she could get pregnant by him, but I still cannot? Who does that bitch think she is? I am meant to be with the Dark Lord, and I will get my revenge on her and her baby. She's not even worthy of being with the Dark Lord, but yet she has him wrapped around her little finger. I HATE her._

"My faithful followers. Thank you for joining my wife and I here today. As you can see some things have changed. My wife is with child, and when my heir is born, no harm will come to him. While my wife is pregnant, you will not harm her. Nor will she be harmed after the child is born. If any of my orders are disobeyed, it will result in the torture and death of the culprit. Is this understood?"

There are murmured _yes My Lord_'s.

"My you will witness the torture and kill of a rather unlucky victim." Voldemort snaps his fingers and a chained beaten Lavender Brown appears in the middle of the Chamber.

Voldemort turns to me, and whispers so only I can hear, "I'm going to give you some of my power, so you can say the cruciatus curse, sectumsempra, internal burning charm, and then you'll have to say the killing curse on your own. Okay?"

I nod. Then I feel dark energy washing over me. It flows through my bones warming my body. I pull out my wand and aim it at Lavender. I circle her slowly, baiting her, _scaring _her. "What's the matter Lavender? Where's Won Won now?" I ask her in a baby voice, that can go head to head with Bellatrix's voice. Laughter bubbles up in me, and it comes out in a sharp maniacal cackle. The once noisy room falls silent upon hearing that. I gaze into their minds. They are all thinking that I have officially lost my mind, and that I the Dark Lord and I belong with each other. Some even say that I'm more deranged and dangerous than Bellatrix Lestrange, because they don't know me.

I turn my gaze upon Bellatrix, and look into her mind.

_Why is that filthy bitch looking at me? I should go down there and teach her a lesson, coming from no where, and stealing my praise and glory. How is it possible that it only took her a mere 4 months to capture the Dark Lord's attentions and affections, when it took me 14 **years**! And he still tortures me when I displease him, or over step my boundaries. She full out kissed him just a few minutes ago, when he's **never** allowed anyone to do that. How did she do it? I have to get him back. Maybe slip him a love potion. _

I slip out of Bellatrix's mind, and store that information away, for later usage. I turn my gaze back on Lavender, my school enemy. She's huddled together, quivering like a leaf caught in a tornado. Well, she should be. I point my wand at her and shout, "**CRUCIO!**" There's a moment of silence, before Lavender extremely loud blood curdling scream pierce the air and fill the chamber. Her screams are so loud that some Death Eaters cover their ears to protect them from the sound. Lavender is thrashing back and forth on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

I take the curse off of her, and flick my wand, conjuring a sharp cursed silver emerald encrusted dagger out of thin air. I stalk towards Lavender, and she whimpers even louder. I straddle her stomach, and drag the knife across her tear streaked pretty face. Blood follows its path down her face, starting to pool on the stone floor. I grab her arm and start carving letters into her skin. She screams and jerks every time the knife penetrates her skin. After 15 minutes the word "SLUT" litters her body. Her clothes are ripped in several places, and blood pours from her wounds. I lean down to admire my pretty work.

"Lavender, Lavender, Lavender. I thought you were pretty before, but now you're just beautiful. How did you manage to do it?" My audience gives a timid laugh.

I flick my wand again, and she's instantly chained to the ceiling with her arms suspended above her head, and her toes barely touching the floor. Lavender cries out from the pain in her spasm-ing muscles. I cast "Incendio" and "Diffindo" on Lavender non-verbally. My nose fills with the smell of burning flesh and freshly spilled blood. My hunger flares, and I bite Lavender. I taste her blood on my tongue for a few seconds before releasing her. I have completely blocked out her screams as her life force drains.

"Say Hello to Ron for me Lav, since you're going to hell. **AVADA KEDAVRA!**" I shout. The pretty green light leaves my wand, and is the last thing Lavender sees, before the light leaves her eyes. I feel a pain deep inside of me, so I know it's time to say the chant. I pull out the gold heart shaped pendant necklace that Harry gave me on my 18th birthday. On the chain, next to the pendant, is my engagement ring. Inscribed on the inside of my ring are the words "I will love you forever and always, even in death." Harry and I were going to get married after everything was over, but he died. Now I plan on placing a piece of my soul inside of my ring.

"**Quod fecerit homicidium, quod dissecuerit cessit. Meum dilacerata anima de me. Et pones in eo praeter me. Et vivam in omni aeternitate periculo corporis humani et sensus meus. Hoc hindress de me. **In obice circum Anima fuerit temporaliter irritum. Animam meam a me, quod in mea posuit potestate****"

I point my wand at my heart then the ring 3 times. I feel the most excruciating pain, as my soul rips from my body. I let out a low moan, and then it is all over. I hear the cheers in the chamber and smile. I bow to the Death Eaters, and the cheering gets louder. Voldemort takes my ring from my hand, and waves his wand in several complicated patters, placing several advanced protective charms on it.

He whispers in my ear, "Well done my pet." He wraps an arm around my waist, before turning to the audience. "Thank you my faithful servants. You are free to go and kill some Muggles now. Until next time my friends."

One impressed Bellatrix Lestrange approaches us. She deeply bows before our Lord, and stiffly bends her head towards me.

"Yes Bellatrix?" Voldemort says, his arms still around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, and nuzzle his neck.

"My Lord, are we still going to have our session tonight?" She asks in a suggestive tone.

"No Bella. I'm afraid we will have to discontinue those."

Bellatrix's mouth drops open. "My- my Lord?" She looks as though she's on the verge of tears.

"Bellatrix, I do not have time for your silly little games. Go home to your husband, and leave me with my wife." Voldemort says in a stern impatient voice.

Recognizing his anger, Bellatrix bows her head. "Yes My Lord. Have a good evening my Lord and Lady." She looks me in the eye. I penetrate her mind and whisper, "_Keep wishing on those stars Bella. It's a title you'll never have. And he's a man whose heart will never belong to you. It all belongs to **ME**._" With those words, I pull out of her mind.

I kiss Voldemort on his lips, knowing Bellatrix is still there and watching. I smile innocently at her and say, "Have a good evening Bellatrix. Because I know I will."

Bellatrix glares at me, with a murderous look in her eyes.

I blow her a kiss over my shoulder, as Voldemort apparates us home, into our room.

"You feisty little minx." Voldemort slams me into the wall, before pulling my lips into an all consuming kiss. I can feel my juices running down my legs.

Voldemort inhales to the top of his lungs. You were already wet when you started torturing that girl, weren't you?" I moan my agreement.

I squeal when he picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hands are on my bum, and he walks us to the bed. He gently lays me down, before removing my clothes. He licks, nibbles, and pinches my nipples, turning them into hard peaks, before travelling down my body to my sodden core.

He licks my opening, tasting my juices on his tongue. By the time he takes my click into his mouth, I'm on the verge of cumming. And cum I do. I explode in his mouth, covering his face in my essence. He sticks his tongue into my pulsing pussy and fucks me with his tongue, sending me into another orgasm. Finally he draws away, and kisses me on the lips. I taste myself on his tongue.

"Oh gods. You taste so bloody fucking good." Tom groans.

My hands grab his thick, long, warm, and soft cock. "Please," I beg. "Fuck me."

"Gladly." He slams into my wet heat, and we both cry out from pleasure. He picks up pace, slamming into me hard and fast. I scream when her rubs against that sweet spot within me.

"That's it. Scream for Daddy." Tom orders in between pants.

"Oh GOD!" I scream, clutching the headboard. "I'm cumming I'm cumming! Oh GOD! Daddy I'm cumming." My pussy contracts so tightly around Tom's cock, that he hisses in pain, before squirting his seed deep within my womb.

"I love you Hermione." is the last thing I hear, before I blackout into the world of wonderful sleep.

* * *

><p>Mmmm! So Voldemort confesses his love for Hermione. Hermione gets stronger this chapter, and makes the Horcrux. She makes an enemy of Bellatrix Lestrange, after she finds out about Voldemort and Bellatrix's secret "meetings." Hermione kills Lavender Brown, and we have more background information about Hermione and Harry. They were going to get married, but now Hermione's completely in love with the enemy, not to mention married and pregnant by the enemy. I wonder what Hermione's response will be to Tom once she wakes up, and will Tom deny ever say the word I and love and you in the same sentence? I dont even know, and I'm the author!<p>

**In obice circum Anima fuerit temporaliter irritum. Animam meam a me, quod in mea posuit potestate **is Latin for _The Barrier around my Soul has been temporarily broken. Take my Soul from me, and put it into the object of my choice._

**In Cor a Hungarorum Draco**  
><strong>Addere dolor et crudelitatem ad bibens potionem.<strong>  
><strong>Eorum vita desideraretur, non tenebrosum<strong> is Latin for _The Heart of a Hungarian Dragon. __Add pain and cruelty to the drinker of the potion. __May their life be full of darkness with no regret._

**Quod fecerit homicidium, quod dissecuerit cessit. Meum dilacerata anima de me. Et pones in eo praeter me. Et vivam in omni aeternitate periculo corporis humani et sensus meus. Hoc hindress de me **is latin for _I have committed the act of murder, that has left me ripped. Take my torn soul out of me. And place it into this object beside me. I shall live for all and eternity, risking my body, humanity, and my sanity. Take this hindress out of me._

Read and review! Your thoughts matter to me. Next chapter will be up soon.

xoxo Carson 3


	10. The BIG Moment

**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, ALL CREDIT GOES TO JK ROWLING!**

**A/N: To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your words really help, and keep me going. This new chapter is basically going to be about the Baby.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The BIG Moment<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been 4 weeks since I made the horcrux, and my stomach has gotten HUGE. It's 34 inches big now, the equivalency of a pregnant woman about to have her baby any day now. So, at any moment I can go into labor.<p>

Voldemort has and on call team of healers ready to come in and get the baby out of me, before we both die. Did I mention that Voldemort's been staying home for longer periods of time? He's either in his study with monitors set up, or in the room with me sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace or in the bed next to me.

Voldemort and I still haven't talked about what he said to me after I made the horcrux. But it's been on my mind constantly. I'll talk to him after the baby is born. I want him to know that I will always love him, even in death. So I write him a letter. I charm the letter to appear after I am dead. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

While I am deep in thought, Bellatrix Lestrange creeps into our room. I don't even notice her as she inches towards the bed, after casting locking and silencing charms around the room.

"You **BITCH**!" I jump from the sudden outburst. I look up to see Bellatrix standing over me with her wand aimed at my head.

"It's all your fault that the Dark Lord has stopped seeing me! It's all your fault that I am not the Dark Lady! It's all your fault!" she shrieks.

Ginny hears Bellatrix's screaming, and silently comes out of her room.

"The Dark Lord will know if you hurt me. And he won't be pleased at all." I say in a calm voice, but inside I am shaking like a leaf.

"I don't care anymore! Once you're out of the way, the Dark Lord and I can finally be together. I Love Him!"

"Do you actually think he will love you, if you kill the one person he's ever loved. If you kill me and his unborn child, where will that get you? It will get you killed in the most viscous way. You say you love him, but you're only blinded by his power. You never loved him, and he will never love you. What you had was lust- had meaning past tense. There is only one person in the world that has been able to capture his heart, and she plans on keeping his heart too. And that person is me. Not you. And it will **_never_** be you."

Bellatrix's already dark eyes turn Black.

"**CRUCIO!**" Bellatrix shouts.

My body fills with searing pain. It feels like I'm being stabbed with tiny needles all over my body and having the flesh ripped and burned from my body. I keep my mouth closed tightly, because I will not scream. It shows that I am weak, and I can't be weak because I am the Dark Lady. Bellatrix lifts the curse off me.

"So you don't wanna scream huh? Well we'll just have to do something about that. CRUC-" Bellatrix is cut off by Ginny shouting "You shall not harm the Dark Lady. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix Lestrange, once Lord Voldemort's most faithful follower, falls down dead.

I feel a sharp pain travel through my stomach, and the bed underneath me is soaked. "Oh God Ginny! My water just broke." I groan as another sharp pain flows through my body.

"Where's the Dark Lord?"

"In his office at the Ministry. He's in the Minister for Magicks Office." I manage to say between pants.

Ginny walks over to the fireplace, and floo calls Voldemort.

"Master? Master? Master!" Voldemort finally comes over to the floo.

"What is it girl? and why are you out of you room?"

"Your wife just went into labor sir."

"What? So soon. Why?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on her Master."

"Move out of the way. I am coming through." Voldemort says in a deadly tone. A few seconds later, the floo activates, and Voldemort steps through the fire place. He walks over to our bed, and notices the body of the late Bellatrix.

"Why is she dead? Who killed her? I would like to give them a reward for getting rid of the old hag."

"Ginny killed her my Lord." I use his given title, since we have an audience. Voldemort turns to Ginny.

"I will give you your freedom, if you wish it."

"No thank you Master. I did my duty to my Mistress." Ginny says starring at me wistfully.

"You cannot have my wife. No matter how much you want her, you can not have her. She is MINE."

Voldemort's statement shocks me, and leaves Ginny red faced with embarrassment. I'm about to say something, when another pain shoots through my body.

"I'm going to get the Healers. You're going to be alright Hermione." With those words, Voldemort apparates out.

"How long?" I ask Ginny, looking her in her eyes.

"Since your fourth year, when I saw you at the yule ball. You look so beautiful that night. It broke my heart when Harry proposed to you at the Burrow, and you said yes. I cried for days on end after that." By the time Ginny finishes her story about how she fell in love with me, we both have tears running down our faces.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't feel that way. I love you as a friend, but nothing more."

"I understand. I've known for a while now that you would never reciprocate my feelings. However, I am content just being your friends."

Just then Voldemort and a team of 5 medi- witches apparates in. Healer Brown is among them, acting as the overseer for the delivery of the baby. They all introduce themselves to me.

Healer Veronica is my nurse, and will check my vitals, and let the Head Healer and surgeon know when something has gone wrong, and one of us starts dying. Healer Erin is going to perform the surgery. Healer Vanessa is going to clean and feed the baby after it is born. Healer Arabella is going to clean me, afterwards.

After Veronica gives the okay to proceed with the surgery, Erin pulls out her wand and cast a charm to numb my body from the neck down.

"Are you ready?" she asks. I nod my head yes.

She cast a nonverbal cutting charm, cutting my uterus open. Blood seeps from the wound, which she stops with a flick of her wand. I feel a sharp kick, and double over in pain. "AAARGH!" I scream.

Veronica checks over everything. "The baby just punctured her stomach. She's got internal bleeding and she's losing blood fast. We need to get the baby out of her in the next five minutes if we are to keep her alive."

Erin slices my uterus again, before putting her hands into my body. She grasps the baby, pulling it out gently.

A sharp cry pierces the air, and the baby starts to cry. Vanessa takes the baby from Erin, and disappears from out of my line of vision.

"NO! Come back! want to see him! I want to see him!" I scream after Vanessa. Veronica casts petrificus totalus on me, and begins healing my down there.

"Erin, you only have 45 seconds left to heal her stomach and stop the bleeding." Veronica says.

"Okay. I'm on it." She waves her wand over my stomach in several complicated ways. "That should do it."

"This doesn't look good Erin. Her heart monitor is spinning out of control. I'll go get Healer Brown." Veronica disappears.

"Her heart is failing. The labor and her dose of the Cruciatus didn't help either. She's dying and there's nothing we can do about it." I hear Healer Brown say.

"WHAT? You have to save her. You have to. I can't lose her. She's my everything. Please!" This is a new voice. That is definitely not my Voldemort, but it does sound similarly to Tom Riddle's voice. Could it be?

"I'm sorry My Lord. But there is nothing we can do."

"Bring me the baby. I want her to see our beautiful little girl, before she dies."

"Right away My Lord."

I hear the soft cries of my baby. We had a girl. We had a beautiful little girl. I thought we were having a boy, so I didn't think of a girl name. What was that name that Tom came up with for me?

Alura Esme Arabella Caledonia descendant from Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Her name will be Esura Tomasina Je' Rope Hermione Arabella Granger Caledonia Riddle."

"What ever you say my sweet. Here is Tomasina. She's been wanting to see her mother for quite some time now." Tom's sweet melodic voice floats over to me.

I open my eyes with difficulty, and stare at my now beautiful Husband. He has the most angelic face in the world. With high cheek bones, pale complexion (but not that awful deathly white color he had), perfect teeth, a sharp perfect nose, and angular aristocratic features, Tom is the dream man. His raven colored hair falls in waves across his forehead, parted on the right side of his head. And his intense eyes are now a lovely shade of dark Grey. Oh he's got to be every woman's wet dream. He is impossibly tall, with long lithe muscles, emphasized by the white button down and black pants he's wearing.

Cradled in Tom's arms is the little baby that has been growing inside of me for the past 5 months. "Esura." I whisper lovingly. "I want to hold her." I reach out for her.

Tom places Esura in my arms. "My baby. My sweet, beautiful Esura."

Esura's hair is a warm walnut brown color- a perfect mix between my honey brown hair and Tom's raven hair. She opens her eyes and looks at me, before smiling. Her eyes are a burnt timber wolf shade of grey. She's absolutely beautiful. I love her so much!

Tears well up in my eyes, and then I feel a pain in my chest. It leaves me gasping for air. Tom sweeps Esura out of my arms, and all I can do is cry.

"We're losing her Brown." I hear Veronica say.

"It's fine. Just inject her with the Heart Stopper." I hear Healer Brown say.

There is a sting in my arm, and then I feel my heart slowing. I whisper the words, "I love you Tom." as my heart beat comes to a stop.

I die with my eyes open, and a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Mmmm! So, Hermione has baby Esura in this chapter. And Hermione dies. Voldemort has drunk the restoration potion, and now he's back to his good looking 25 year old self. Ginny has been in love with Hermione for about 4 years. And Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. More to come soon!<p>

**Esura -** _Eh- **SOOR- **Uh. _This is how the baby's first name is pronounced.

Tomasina is the female version of Tom.

Je' Rope is a mixture of Hermione's mother's name, Jean, and Tom's mother's name, Merope.

Read and review! Your thoughts matter to me. Next chapter will be up soon.

xoxo Carson


	11. Darkness and Bliss

**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, ALL CREDIT GOES TO JK ROWLING!**

**A/N: To all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your words really help, and keep me going. This new chapter is basically going to be about Hermione's time in her own Limbo, Tom reading Hermione's letter, and the ritual to bring Hermione back. There's going to be some Tom POV in this chapter. I'll put a warning:)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness and Bliss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I am floating above a pure, dark bliss. It calls to me, but there is something keeping me from diving into it. Something keeping me grounded. I feel peaceful and happy just the way I am.

I hate that I left Tom all alone with a baby to raise by himself, but I know he can do it. He's the Dark Lord after all. I think I'll just go to sleep for a little while.

~~~~(o)(o)(o)~~~~

**TOM's POV**

My wife is dead. She just died. After giving birth to our half vampire daughter, Esura. She is dead on our bed. I couldn't stay in there any longer, so I took our daughter and conjured a crib for her, in my study. Now I'm sitting at my desk thinking about my late- wife. If I had been a normal person, maybe we could have had a normal pregnancy, and she would still be here. But no. I'm a half vampire that got his human wife pregnant. Then somewhere along the line, I fell in love with her. And now she's dead, leaving me with our daughter Esura. I hate myself. I killed her. **I KILLED my WIFE!**

I release a scream full of self- hatred and loss. My Hermione is dead, my sweet stubborn Gryffindor Princess is gone, and it's all my fault. I sit back down at my desk. An envelope is on top of all of my papers. It's addressed to me. Hesitantly I open the envelope. What is on the parchment makes me hate myself even more.

_Dear my Beloved Tom_

_Since you're reading this, it means that I am dead. I charmed it to appear after I died. I never got to tell you this, but I just want you to know that I **love **you. __I love you so very much that it hurts at times._

_I love you so much that I would lie for you._

_I love you so much that I would steal for you._

_I love you so much that I would kill for you._

_I love you so much that I would die for you._

_I used to hate you, but that was because of what you stood for, and what I was told about you. It was drilled in my head that you were a crazy, sadistic, murdering bastard. Although that might be true, there was also a lot I didn't know about you. You're kind, loving, caring, the most intelligent person I've ever known, and the most selfless person I have had the pleasure of meeting._

_You were willing to bind your **soul** to mine, in order to save me. I didn't need saving, because I found love in you. I know this probably hurts for you to read. Have you ever heard the saying "Let's create the perfect crime. I'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine."_

_Well you know what? You did just that, and it felt so good to surrender to you and your love._

_You know how in muggle wedding vows they say till death do we part? Well with us, I say "I will love you forever and always. I will love you forever, that even death cannot keep us apart. I will love you for all and eternity, even in death."_

_Even in Death, I will love you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

You're right Hermione. Even Death itself cannot keep me from getting to you. I dare someone to try and stop me from bringing you back.

I get up from my desk, and knock on the girl's door. Ginny, as Hermione calls her slowly opens the door.

"Yes Master?"

"Ginny. Watch Esura. I am going to bring Hermione back to me."

I expand her room by 4 feet in each direction, then conjure a crib in the corner of her room, adding a refrigerator filled with blood bottles, baby food, and several bowls of soup. I conjure a microwave in the corner for Ginny to use while I am busy preparing the ritual and fixing Hermione's body. I also add a changing table with packs and packs of diapers.

"Yes Master."

"Oh, and do be careful to watch out for Esura. She bites."

I put a silencing charm on the room, and lock the door. I glide over to my dead wife, ready to prepare her body for her return.

The Healers cleaned her body, and redressed her in one of her many dresses. The black material hugs her waists, emphasizing her curves. Her stomach has deflated, now that the baby is out of her. I check over all her internal organs. The only thing she needs is a new heart.

I go down to the dungeons in search of a heart worthy to be in my Hermione's body. I stumble across the trembling body of Luna Lovegood. She's completely selfless and caring. Just like my Hermione. She will be perfect. I walk into her cell, and she cowers in fear.

"Miss Lovegood. Come here." She hesitantly takes a step towards me. "Come here." I say a dangerous edge to my voice. She finally reaches me. I circle her like a hawk sizing up its prey. "Yes. You shall be perfect. Turn around." She immediately obeys my orders.

I know what she sees right now. An impossibly handsome young man with glowing silver eyes, and fangs. I capture her neck, twisting it. It snaps with a satisfying crunch. I reach inside her chest, and pull out her still beating heart. I use my super human speed, and reach Hermione. I slice open her chest, and remove her still cold heart, replacing it with the Lovegood girl's heart. Using shock treatment, I restart the heart, to get it pumping blood. For good measure, I slit the skin over my heart, and let my blood flow onto her heart, mixing with her own. Then I grasp Hermione's horcrux ring in my hand, whispering the activation charm three times. Oh god, I hope this works.

I call to her with my mind, trying to increase her likability to return.

After a few moments, I begin to release her hand, but then feel her tiny delicate fingers begin to tighten around mine, but then it slackens.

I rest my head on Hermione's torso, and allow one tear to fall down my cheek. I feel her fingers tighten around mine completely, this time not releasing me. I quickly heal her chest wounds, so she won't be in too much pain when she returns.

Her eyes flutter open, and she blinks several times. I gasp when you look into her eyes. Her once doe brown eyes are now a glowing molten gold lava. "Hermione..." I whisper, trailing off.

"Tom." She says, her voice sounding hoarse.

"You're back. You're alive."

"Thanks to you. Tom, I love you." she says, before falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~(o)(o)(o)~~~~

**Esura's POV**

_Two Years Later_

__I have been alive for two years. My mother has been in a sort of coma for the past two years. My Father has grieved over my Mother for the past two years.

It is all my fault that my Mother is a living corpse and that my Father is in so much pain. If I hadn't been born the way I am, my Mother would be here with my Father, watching me grow up at a normal pace, instead of my accelerated growth due to me being a half vampire.

My Mother is Hermione Jean Granger- best friend of the Boy Who Lived and Then Died Harry Potter, Gryffindor Princess, the smartest witch of her age, the Dark Lady, and the Dark Lord Voldemort's wife. My father says I look just like her.

My walnut brown hair falls in tight ringlets to my shoulders, and my "burnt timber wolf grey" eyes (according to my mother) are like saucers. I look as if I am the age of 14 right now. I was born a natural Ligilemens and Occlumens, like my Mother. I have a passion for books that matches no others, well except my Mother and maybe my Father's. Father calls me a bookworm. He says I get it from my Mother. I think I get it from both of them, seeing as how Father's always in his Study which is jam packed with books- rare editions, books believed to be burned, some muggle philosophy books, and many many more. I spend most of my time in there, whenever I am not by my Mother's side.

I wait by her bed at every waking moment, waiting for her to awaken and finally get to hold me in her arms.

Not that I'm complaining. Father and Aunt Ginny have given me plenty of love. Father did his best at raising me, and whatever he couldn't accomplish, Aunt Ginny always made up for.

Now that Father is young again, witches have been making passes at him. But he turns them all down. He remains faithful to Mother even though she isn't there to love him back. That is the kind of love I want to have one day. Love so strong even Death can not keep them apart. Father would walk to the end of the world and back for my Mother, and I know she would do the same. I felt it when I was inside of her. I would catch images and thoughts of my Father from my mothers mind when I was in her womb. Although he was kind of freaky looking (I don't know how Mother found that snake face thing attractive) and an "evil murdering bastard", she still came to love him very deeply.

I walk into my Mother's room, which is hardly disturbed. The house elves bathe and change her clothes every day, and dust every week. Today, she's dressed in a powder blue long sleeved italian lace mini dress, with cream stilletoe pumps on her delicate feet. Father and I are the only ones that go in there anymore. I usually sit in there and read, whenever Father isn't in there. I curl up on the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her stomach.

A tear trickles down my cheek, and I snuggle even closer to my Mother's cool body. "I'm sorry Mum."

I feel arms wrap around my shoulders, stroking my hair. "It's okay Esura. Mummy's here now." a voice says, laced with sleep and tiredness.

My head jerks up, and I look into my mothers amber eyes. "Mum!" I gasp.

"I've been lying in here, wondering when I should get up to tell you all that I am back. But now I don't have to. You came to me. My you have gotten big." My Mother's tinkling voice says. "Where's your Father? How long has it been? How old are you? What have I missed?"

"Hold on Mum." I get up and yell out the door. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD! I yell at he top of my lungs.

Father pops into the room. He has a slight scowl on his face. "Esura, what have I told you about yelling in the house?"

"Father. It's just that-"

"And why are you in here? I don't want you disturbing your Mother while she rests."

"Father Mother is-"

"And shouldn't you be studying? Why are you not in the Blue Room with Miss Tinsdale?" Father asks, repeatedly cutting me off.

"Tom! Stop berating the girl, and come give your wife a hug!" My mother says rather loudly.

Father's head whips around to look at my mother, who is currently standing at the edge of the bed. "Hermione..." He whispers her name so lovingly. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Tom. It's really me. Meet me half way."

Mother gracefully walks over to Father, who is meeting her half way. The two embrace in the center of the room, their lips joining in a sweet loving kiss.

Feeling as if I am intruding on their private life, I sneak out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mmmm! So, Hermione returns in this chapter after two years. It must have been incredibly painful for Tom to see his wife in his daughter so much. The story is going to turn back over to Hermione's POV next chapter. We had some Esura POV this chapter too. Esura is now 14, or around that age, and it's only been 2 years.<p>

Read and review! Your thoughts matter to me. Next chapter will be up soon.

xoxo Carson


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. All the credit goes to JK Rowling! The only thing I own is the plot!**

**A/N: I apologize for the exremely long wait. With the transition from schools, I havent had any time to update. Without further adieu I present you with chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 12<strong>

I feel incredibly warm. Tom's heavy weight is welcomed as his naked skin slides against mine. Layed out on the wardrobe is a gorgeous dress. Its made of tafetta and silk and iitalian lace. In a deep blue color, it shimmers with the sapphires and diamonds sewn into me back to life, was the best night of my life. Tom took me to new heights with his wicked tongue and I loved every minute of It. I remember being In a lot of pain, but it was extremely pleasurable. I wonder how my sweet not so much of a baby anymore Esurs is. She must be embarrassed to know that her parents go at it like rabbits almost every night. I have missed two years of my baby girls life, so i believe that its time i finally get up. I shake Tom off of me, and get up from the comfy bed. I look at the shred of fabrique on the floor and smile in oity at the once gorgeous item of clothing. I saunter into the bathroom trying not to awaken my husband. I climb into the shower and let the hot water glide over my body, calming me and cleansing me from last night's activities.

I gasp when i feel hands gliding down my sides and capturing my hips. "Tom."

"You thought you could get away after i just got you back? Now that i have you, i plan on keeping you forever."

"I plan on staying with you forever my love." I reply because i truely mean it.

"That's my girl."

I relax into his arms as he begins to wash my body, washing away all traces of his essence from my skin. "Tell me about her. Our daughter, Esura. What is she like?"

"Well... shes brilliant as is to be expected when she has parents like us. She loves to read and create new spells and charms. She tells me that she wants to start her own business for developing charms and spells for any witch or wizard to learn. Sadly, she feels self hatred because she feels responsible for your two year coma. i have tried to tell her that you would still love her and that no one blaimed her for your injuries. She has your personality, and does not particularly like torturing and killing people. But she has come to realize that it is my life style and that it will be expected of her to torture and kill people that try to fight against our reign of power."

"Yes. At least she knows what is expected of her. I want to see her."

"Anything for you Hermione.. I am starting to think that you went bonkers when you named our child. I believe that she has 7 names."

"Ha ha! I was dying. Of course i was bonkers. But that doesnt matter now, because you brought me back. Did you like my message?"

"Yes. It was very emotional. It made me cry. Dont tell anyone but that Dark Lord cries especially when it comes to his precious wife."

"Yep. You know you love me. "

"I cant help but loving you." Tom says while kissing me on the nose.

"We should probably get out of the shower. I dont want to have wrinkly skin."

"Whatever you say. Come on. I have an outfit for you."

The dark lord pulls me out of the shower and Into the bedroom. Laying on the vanity Is a beautiful deep blue dress. Sewn throughout are sapphires and diamonds that bring out the dark blue color. The dress Is made of lace and the finest silk to ever be created.

"No underwear?"

"Nope. Easier access." He grunts as I smack him over the head. I laugh as he playfully tackles me and engulfs me in an all consuming kiss. I am the first to pull away due to my eagerness to meet my daughter. "C'mon Tom! I'm getting impatient. I must see her," I say placing emphasis on the word must.

"Alright! She'll be at breakfast. Just don't go about hitting me again." I laugh at his pleading tone, but allow him to lead me to the dining hall. Sure enough, Esura and Ginny are already seated at the table enjoying a meal of bangers, eggs, and toast. Ginny is the same way I remember her...well she might have gained a few pounds and has a little color in her cheeks but at least she isn't any worse. I turn my attention to my not so much of a baby anymore daughter.

I soak in her features like land that hasn't seen water in eighty years. Her complexion is rather pale like her fathers and she has intelligent looking eyes. I immediately have fallen in love with my little beauty. I instantly know she has the same gift as tom. She like him lures people in with her amazing charm.

She must have heard me coming because she turns around while I'm at the door and says in her lilting voice "hello momma"

"Hello Esura." I am alarmed when my voice comes out in a similar tone. "Tom?"

"Ever since you came back cher, you've been communicating with that brilliant mind of yours. It seems that you have grown into your talent now that you're back."

I instantly faint.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Sorry for such a short chapter. I will update soon. And to the anonymous reviewers, by all means continue sending your flames but do it when you're signed in and everyone can see who you are instead of being protected by your big fluffy blanket of anonymity.<strong>


	13. Not an Update

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. All the credit goes to JK Rowling! The only thing I own is the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**To those of you who have heen supportive of my story, I say thank you. To those of you who have called me names and written very rude and sophomoric things, to you I say thank you. Thank you for hiding behind that protective shield of anonymity and for proving to everyone that you have no balls at all. To those of you who told me to learn how to spell, I say to you thank you. Apparently, you are too stupid to realize that English may not be my first language or that I am typing my chapters on my phone or my tablet. BTW those are electronic devices and they come with autocorrect. Please do remember that this is a fanfiction site and that I decided to write this story because this is how I wanted the story to occur. Do not criticize my work unless you are person enough to stand up and say it "face to face." And don't speak badly of other renowned authors who have done much more than you will ever do in your entire worthless life. In conclusion, I would like to tell you not to come back to my story and write your bullshit in my reviews. Because it all comes down to the fact that you're miserable with your own lives and have nothing better to do than to speak ill of someone else's work. Do not ever call me a cunt or write the words "fuck you" in my direction because it is rude and inappropriate. Makes a person question who raised you and if they had the decency to teach you what is wrong and what is right.**

**Thank you. I shall update soon.**


End file.
